


October 29, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos attacked a Metropolis villain when the latter accidentally wrecked the stuffed lamb he recently purchased for his daughter.





	October 29, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos attacked a Metropolis villain when the latter accidentally wrecked the stuffed lamb he recently purchased for his daughter and caused her to flee.

THE END


End file.
